


Never go to bed angry

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, elu - Freeform, elu fighting, leaving after a fight, seeking comfort, they always come back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: After fighting with Lucas, Eliott walks out of the house, but they always find their way back to each other, because they have one rule: never go to bed angry





	Never go to bed angry

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... yesterday's clip (Drama - may 19th) kind of broke my heart because of Lucas and Eliott arguing in the background.. so today my mind decided to push me to write this, to comfort myself a little..

Even though they did fight, they always came back to each other. One of them might go outside for a little while, but they agreed to always come back at night. To never end the day annoyed or mad. To always talk it out, or at least tell the other that they needed a bit more time to think about stuff. But they both needed each other enough to always fall asleep together, sometimes with a lot of space between them, but always in the same bed. 

And that’s what happened. Neither Lucas nor Eliott even knew what they said anymore. They only knew that they don’t want to fight and want to enjoy lying in each other’s arms. So that’s what they’re at right now. 

Eliott had been the one to leave Lucas room. Not even storming out, because all of his energy was just gone. It had just been too much to be in the same room as Lucas. So he walked outside. Not really knowing where he was going to go, he just started walking. He somehow ended up at la petite ceinture. Of course he did. It was his hiding spot after all. The one place where he could just think without getting interrupted. 

He doesn’t even know how long he sat there, but at some point, a guard tapped him on his shoulder to tell him he was closing the trail, so Eliott had to leave. He still didn’t want to go back to Lucas’ place, even though he desperately wanted to hold his boyfriend again. He just couldn’t go back. It was too soon. He started walking again. Got on the metro and without really noticing it, he went back home. 

The moment he walked around the corner to get to his house, he saw someone sitting on the doorstep. Of course Lucas would be there. Eliott let out a little sigh when he saw his boyfriend, tears still fresh on his face, head in his hands. Lucas hadn’t noticed him yet and Eliott took a moment to just look. All he wanted to do was go to him and comfort him, but it didn’t feel right. Eliott needed it too. He also needed someone to hold him right now. 

With another sigh he walked forwards. The moment Lucas noticed Eliott was there he stood up and practically launched himself at Eliott. “I’m sorry, Eliott. I’m so sorry”, was all Lucas could say. He kept repeating himself, until Eliott let go of the hug and looked at the smaller boy in front of him. Tears fresh in both of their eyes, but also the hurt of the words that were said earlier. 

“Let’s go inside”, Eliott said in a soft whisper, grabbing Lucas hand. Even though they needed to talk, get it all out in the open, he still needed Lucas to know that he wouldn’t let him go. Not now, not ever. 

Once they were inside, Eliott walked them both to his bedroom. He just needed the comfort of a bed, heavy blankets grounding him a little. Without saying a word, they both changed into comfortable clothes and curled up together. 

They talked all night about what had been said. About the way Lucas’ words had hurt Eliott, about how Eliott had hurt Lucas in return, by keeping things from him. About how much they loved each other. How much they both hated to fight, but how it was inevitable sometimes. 

In the end they were both so exhausted from all the emotions, they just fell asleep. Both feeling a little better, knowing that the other one still loved them and they would get through anything together, as long as they would keep talking and never went to bed angry or annoyed with the other.


End file.
